


High Treason

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, General Danvers Week, Krypton au, someone briefly gets the crap kicked out of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Krypton AU for GDW2. Alex is part of the Resistance under Astra and Non. Project Myriad is successfully launched... Mostly...





	High Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did NOT mean to write this. It was like midnight when the idea struck me- 
> 
> I also realized I have a weird style of writing, lol.

With Myriad controlling the population of Krypton, Argo City was eerily quiet. There were no ships in the air, no sounds of the usually bustling city. In the week since the Resistance took over, there was a marked difference on the planet. The atmosphere was 0.5% less toxic already and there were significantly less quakes. Myriad seemed to be a marked success, statistics boasting that the core would be stable in less than one year.

The predicted timestamp was far longer than one member of the Resistance could stand. Only a handful of Kryptonians were free from the mind control- all but one were highly ranked commanders of the Resistance.

The General was currently dealing with the insubordinate that caused one civilian to be spared from Myriad. She paced from one side of her office to the other and focused on the sounds of her boots against the tile instead of the sound of kicks and punches against flesh.

Astra finally spoke, "Are you insane?"

The question was accentuated by a sharp kick in the ribs from Non, her second-in-command. The General repressed a flinch at the sound of the soldier's ribs cracking. She dared to look down at the floor, where her subordinate lay helplessly.

"I couldn't do that to Kara." Alex wheezed out. She held her midsection in one hand, pain etched on her face. Non stomped his boot on her other hand and she cried out.

Her quiet whimper broke Astra's resolve. "Non, cease the cruelty." She wouldn't allow her secret lover to be beaten to death.

Non looked up, questioning her with a frown. "General?"

"Alexandra is no good to us dead."

He stood with his hands clenched at his side. "Why do you reserve such a soft spot for this soldier?"

"She's a top Agent of the Resistance, you recognize this." Astra hissed, "And _our_ niece was spared from Myriad because of her."

"She betrayed us! Myriad was designed to save the planet, including our _darling_ niece. Kara Zor-El is a liability now, probably confused and scared. She would be better off under Myriad's control! Ignorance is bliss, is it not?"

Alex coughed out blood, the drops splattering on the white tile in front of her. Still, she spoke up, "Kara is innocent! She poses no threat and has nothing to do with Krypton's politics." She dared to meet Non's eyes. "She's your blood yet you wanted to put her under your control like-"

"Silence soldier!" Astra commanded.

Non took that as an invitation to land another kick into Alex's stomach. She vomited from the force, blood mixing with the stomach acid. She groaned once before passing out.

Astra seethed. "I ordered you to stop!"

Non didn't back down. "She's a subordinate! Our entire mission is compromised!"

"You are _my_ inferior, Non." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Would you like the same treatment for disobeying orders?"

"You're foolish to threaten me!" He glared at Astra for a moment and then stormed out of her office.

She knew this fight would come back to haunt her. He was the only one with direct contact with Myriad's controller, Brainiac 8. She tried not to think about that or their relationship with one another…

Astra growled in frustration and picked up Alexandra, holding her close with an arm under her legs and the other wrapped carefully around her back. "Let's get you to the Med Bay, brave one."

* * *

Alex slowly regained consciousness, aware of the bright lights behind her closed eyelids. She carefully cracked her eyes open. She immediately recognized it as the sterile, white room of the Med Bay. She scanned the room and for a moment watched the doctors type commands into the computers diligently under Myriad's control.

Then she recalled why she was here. Her arm came up to feel her ribs she _definitely_ remembers breaking and found she had been completely healed- she sent a silent thank you to the universe for Krypton's biomedical advancements.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Astra's voice actually startled her. On instinct, she tried to sit up to give her General attention. A cool hand pushed against her shoulder, keeping her laid back on the recovery bed. "At ease, you stupid woman."

Alex swallowed nervously. Her eyes flicked up to look at Astra; she found the exasperated fondness that always accompanied her gaze.

The General began, "I ought to break your Myriad blocker. I had to protect you from Non, who already suspects we have a secret relationship. By Rao, I should shatter your blocker for this impulsive decision that puts everyone in danger."

Alex listened to the rant, eyes burning from the bright lights of the room. She tried to remain unfazed.

"My niece's safety and the mission have been compromised." Astra stroked the other woman's short hair. A single digit trailed lazily down her cheek and jawline- Alex resisted the urge to lick her lips. Suddenly, violently there was a hand to her throat. "This is probably the most reckless stunt you've ever pulled."

Astra squeezed her neck in warning, ignoring Alex's hand that came up to slap her arm away. She looked into _stubborn_ brown eyes and yielded. She released her hold and turned her back to the soldier as Alex gasped for breath.

After a couple moments of panting, Alex said "I did it for Kara. I couldn't stand the idea of using Myriad on her." She sat up and twisted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Your intentions were honorable, Alexandra." Astra said, "But even you must realize this was irrational."

Alex grabbed Astra's hand, glad when the General didn't pull away. "She's my best friend, your niece! She's the light of Krypton." Alex implored.

"She is." Astra conceded. She finally turned around to face Alex. "And I cannot fault you for doing exactly what I considered." Alex's eyes widened at the admission. They were more alike than either imagined.

"I love you," As always, the confession left them with their hearts racing. "But I don't know if I can protect you from Non, who sees this move as sedition. He wants to see the light die from your eyes," She squeezed the hand in hers, "By extension, he will break my heart."

"Then let's stop him!"

Astra yanked Alex from the bed, letting her fall into her arms. "You forget your place." She warned, despite the hug. "He helps command the Resistance. Brainiac 8 will do whatever he says."

"And you know how I feel about her." Alex added. She felt Astra kiss the crown of her head. "They are planning to use Myriad to attack neighboring planets once Krypton is safe."

Astra nodded, hating the truth. She had no desire to conquer or control- she only wanted Krypton and her family safe. Alex had wanted the same, or so she had said as they took over the citadel to finally begin Myriad. If there were any moral reserves to the plan, she never voiced it (even in moments when they were equals and not soldier and General).

Needing to know, Astra asked "If you thought Myriad was wrong, why were you a part of the Resistance?"

"To protect Kara." Alex answered easily. "She is like blood to me, she is like a sister and I grew up beside her." The smaller woman kissed Astra's shoulder and said, "I love you, but I will do anything to protect Kara."

"Even betray me." Astra's hold on Alex tightened.

She nodded. "If that makes me a bad soldier, I understand General. Do what you have to." She felt a hand unwrap from her shoulder and touch her Myriad blocker. Alex clung to her lover, accepting her fate.

Instead, Astra sighed and moved her hand to grab Alex's chin and pull her head up so they could look at one another. "I am not a weak commander, but I do have compassion for your plight."

Alex kissed her _hard._

Astra savored their connection and her feelings. Her eyelids clenched tightly when Alex ran her tongue across her bottom lip. They parted for air, breath intermingling between their lips as their foreheads rested against the other. "Let's save Krypton, brave one." She whispered.

* * *

Alex inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Knowing she shouldn't stall any longer, she opened the door to Kara's cell.

Instantly, she was bombarded with "You can't enslave an entire planet and claim you are protecting them!"

It had been Kara's opening line for the last week. Every. Single. Visit.

Alex resisted the urge to throw the dish filled with Kara's favorite dessert. "Kara." She sighed, "Krypton's core is finally healing-"

"I don't even know who you are anymore, Alex!"

The brunette cringed as though she had been slapped. Her heart constricted painfully. After weeks of visiting Kara, she was starting to hate herself for her involvement with the Resistance. Hell, after a couple days of Kara's pouts and silent treatments, Alex had been ready to break down and renounce then and there. Surviving Kara's talk on ethics was almost literally killing her.

"I'm sorry, Kara." It's what she always said. Rao only knows how many times she apologized. "Myriad stopped Krypton from _exploding._ "

"And when the core is stable?" Kara pointed to the door, "You think if you release people from Myriad they'll be cool with having lost months of their lives to mind control?"

"Their freedom is a small price to pay for an entire planet being saved!"

Finally, Kara snapped. "You should've just let Myriad affect me! It'd be better than this! Than you thinking this is a moral thing to do! Than you preaching about saving Krypton while abusing our people!"

Alex actually teared up. "I- Kara, it was, it was the only way!"

"There are always other ways, Alex." She sighed and brought her sister into a hug. "Can you convince Astra to stop Myriad?"

"Not until we've achieved 60% stabilization."

"Can you bust me out maybe?"

* * *

Alex and Kara didn't even get _down the hallway_ of the base before alarms went off.

"For fuck's sake." Alex growled. She grabbed Kara's hand and led them towards the closest exit. She had her blaster ready and loaded but was glad to find her fellow soldiers weren't there to stop her.

They stopped at the door but before Alex could punch in the codes, Non's voice echoed through the hall.

"Freeze soldier."

_Shit!_

Alex stepped in front of Kara, blaster already aimed at Non. She saw Astra by his side, panic clearly etched in her face.

"Stay back, Non." He continued to advance, his own weapon warming up.

"Alex, don't!" Just as the soldier was going to pull the trigger, Kara grabbed her arm and her shot scorched the floor.

"Kara! Stop!"

Non smirked, "Astra calls you brave." He took aim and fired. Astra and Kara screamed in shock as the shot collided into Alex's leg. The soldier fell back against the wall, hissing in pain. Still, she clenched her jaw and stood her ground.

"But I think you're just stupid." He continued. He advanced on the soldier; ready to bash her head in with the butt of his blaster (a shot between the eyes seemed too easy, too merciful.)

Alex sneered at him, but she wasn't expecting Kara to step out in front of her.

"Kara!"

Astra was in motion before she could really comprehend the situation. In the blink of an eye, she was down the hallway and tackling Non to the ground with his blaster sliding across the floor.

Non fought back with everything he had. "You've gone weak, General!"

Astra let her rage consume her. She managed to get the upper hand, Non's arms pinned to the ground. "Kara was right! Alura was right!" She landed a punch that left him reeling. "There's another way-"

"Brainiac 8 will never release the people of Krypton." Non spat, "And if you kill me, she has orders to hunt you down and then start the war against Daxam!"

Teeth grinding together, she said "Then I'll have to kill her too." Then she snapped his neck with no hesitation.

She said a quick prayer for the departed and then stood. She looked up and saw Alex holding Kara's shaking form, still propped against the wall.

Astra bowed her head towards her niece. "I'm sorry, little one." She kept her distance, not wanting to frighten her.

Alex wanted to comfort Kara, but time was a factor. "Astra, we need to move fast to shut down Myriad."

* * *

The General had risked everything, she had sacrificed it all, to save Krypton.

She had _lost._

Astra sat on her knees, holding the shattered remains of Brainiac 8 and Myriad. Her bloodied hands shook. Alex stood behind her with a gentle hand on the kneeling General and she watched Astra cry, listened to the anguished sobs that racked her body. It was enough to make tears stream down her face too.

It was hard to call this a victory, Alex concluded.

They only had a couple minutes before the police found them…

"We'll be sent to Fort Ross." Astra predicted as she forced herself to stop crying. She could be vulnerable with Alex, but they would be arrested soon. She didn't want to look weak in front of the Council. "We've committed high treason against Krypton."

Alex squeezed her shoulder so hard it hurt. "I know."

* * *

Alex hated the shackles on her arms and the invisible barrier that kept her legs immobile. She couldn't move at all except to turn her head. The guards around them stood at attention, the room deafeningly silent. She looked to Astra, love and pride swirling dangerously in her chest. Astra stood beside her, chin held high.

Alura walked in, eyes dangerously cold. She took her place at the podium, then the High Council entered and sat in the seats behind her. Their stoic faces regarded the prisoners.

"Astra In-Ze, Alexandra Ver-El." Alura called their names, voice ringing loud and clear. "You stand before the Council being tried for treason against Krypton and the murders involved."

She paused and turned to the High Council. "While Myriad did open the People's eyes to the destruction of Krypton and it's unstable core, Myriad is _dangerous._ Its invention is threatening to entire worlds and neighboring planets have been preparing for war since the beginning of the enslavement."

Alura crossed the room to stand in front of the two prisoners. "Astra, you were the General of the Resistance?"

"Yes." Her voice was strong.

"You colluded with Non and Brainiac 8 and supported Myriad?"

"To save Krypton, yes." Alex fought a smile despite the grim situation.

"People were without wills for _months_. You took the freedom of an entire species, you took the freedom of your own blood."

Astra tried not to smirk- her sister had taken it personally that she wasn't spared. "Which is why I shut down Myriad."

"With Alexandra's help?"

Astra nodded.

Alex wanted to speak up but when Alura turned to her, she faltered. Her best friend's mom was _terrifying_. After the warning look, the Juror went to her podium.

"In light of the recent findings from the Science Guild, we can confirm the destruction of the planet was close at hand. Had it not been for _drastic_ and _immediate_ action, the core of Krypton would have exploded. Policies to protect the core have been enacted to assist any restorative plans created from Myriad." Alura cleared her throat, "Because of this, all charges of treason are to be dropped."

Astra was actually surprised and she heard Alex let out a sigh of relief next to her. She knew better than to think this was over though. Especially as Alura went to stand in front of Alex…

Offhandedly, Alura said "Non and Brainiac 8 are dead."

"I killed Brainiac 8." Alex confessed.

The Juror raised an eyebrow before she turned to Astra and asked, "You murdered your husband?"

Astra's throat closed up at the title. She glanced at Alex out of the corner of her eye and saw her defiantly tense her jaw.

"I killed Non before he could mobilize forces to send to Daxam."

Alura nodded, "Kara Zor-El witnessed the murder of Non."

Both answered, "Yes."

"Despite saving the planet, I cannot waive the murders of Non and Brainiac 8." She walked to her podium and nodded to the Council. She turned to face the two prisoners, sighing. "I have no choice but to enforce this penalty as justice for your crimes…"

Astra and Alex braced themselves.

"1,000 hours of community service."

Alex _almost_ laughed. She looked over and saw Astra smiling, looking up at the ceiling as though thanking Rao.

The General felt her eyes go misty. **She had done it- she saved Krypton.**


End file.
